


resolutions

by Enjolchilles



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Flirting, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Jo March spends New Years in New York
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	resolutions

Friedrich sat next to Jo,  “Have you any resolutions for the New Year?” 

Jo tore her gaze away from the boarders’ celebrations to meet the Professor's eyes, “Oh no,” she shook her head, “Perhaps just to write more.”

Bhaer nodded, “Sounds achievable,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jo smiled back, “And you?”

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, considering his response, “Perhaps to read more.”

Jo wasn’t sure if he intended for it to sound like he wanted to be reading her work but she blushed nonetheless.

Friedrich, afraid that he had been too forward, changed the subject, “Have you enjoyed watching the festivities?” He pointed to where the other’s gathered waiting for the clock to strike to commemorate another year passed.

“Yes, very much,” Jo looked particularly at Mrs. Kirke and the little girls arranging some sweets on a platter for the others to enjoy.

But while Jo’s eyes traced along the crowd Bhaer’s had not left Jo’s face, “You know, I find people watching to be most interesting. You must agree, as an author.”

Jo didn’t move to look at him and instead let her doubts and wandering mind get the best of her. Jo hadn’t been able to stop watching him since she arrived, he fascinated her, and now she worried that he had noticed and that it would scare him away. But when she finally gathered the courage to face him again she saw that his gaze had not left her face, and what a warm welcoming gaze it was. “Yes,” Jo whispered, “most interesting.”

Far away they heard Mrs. Kirke's announcement, _one minute till midnight_.

“Do you have this tradition in America, a kiss to start a New Year?”

In truth Jo had never heard of that tradition before, but she placed her hand on the older man’s cheek and brought his lips to hers right as the clock struck 12. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading Little Women recently but just saw the 2019 version today and absolutely adored it! Though nothing tops the novel for me, I think this movie is my favourite adaptation! and of course I got inspire to write for my fav couple in the novel <3
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly so its not my best but if you have any more ideas for Jo and Bhaer stories please comment them, I'm in the mood to write more for them!


End file.
